Umbreon and Espeon tale of true love
by dragonrider87
Summary: in this world were only pokemon live. the umbreon and espeon have been at war for centuries. what happens when romeo the prince of umbreon tribe. and juliet princess of the espeon tribe, start meeting in secret. and eventually fall in love with each other. will they be able to stop the war and be together. based off of the real romeo and juliet. with my own ideas added
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 the war

_far far away in a place were only pokemon lived. there were the eeveeloution tribes. all of them worked and lived together. all except 2. the umbreons and espeons. the umbreons and espeons have been at war for so long that all have forgotten how or why or when it even started. the other eeveeloutions tried to stop this crazy feud, but failed. so looking to the guardian and peace maker of pokemon, mew, the other eeveeloutions asked how they could stop this pathetic feud, mew said that one day, the prince of the umbreons, and the princess of the espeons, will meet, and will bring a end to the war, so taking mews word they all stopped trying to stop the espeon and umbreon feud. but as time passed they all started losing hope. the umbreon and espeon were fighting more and more everyday, but as mew said. one day 2 eevee were born. one male, born to the alphas of the umbreon tribe. and a female,born to the alphas of the espeon tribe. _

_there names, _

_romeo and juliet._

_let the story begin _

_XXX _

A umbreon raced through the woods as fast as the wind. bounding and jumping from rock to ran faster, panting a little as he kept running. he finally came to a hault and scanned the area with his dark red eyes. his ears listening to the forest. he turned his head as he heard a rustle in the bushes from behind him. he jumped and got in pouncing position. before he pounced though he was tackled by another umbreon. this umbreon had red rings with red eyes to match. he was pinned down by the red ringed umbreon. " HA benvolio 1,romeo 0" he said as he got off. the umbreon,known as romeo, brushed himself off.

" I'm surprised that you actually got me benvolio" replied romeo shaking his pelt. benvolio smiled as he walked off. romeo followed him. " romeo aren't you supposed to be with star right now" benvolio asked. romeo sighed "yeah but she is so annoying, I don't want to be NEAR her" benvolio chuckled at his friends response. the walked back to the main part of the territory. it was a large field surrounded my small cliffs that had many caves in them. there were some umbreon hanging out in the field. since it was still day there weren't very many out at this time. " LORD ROMEO" the two friends turned there heads to see a murkrow flying to them. " the alphas request you come see them" he said. romeo nodded as he said goodbye to benvolio and walked to his parents cave. his mother was a umbreon with purple rings named rose and his father was a regular umbreon with yellow rings named night." hello romeo" said night. romeo bowed his head. " hello father" night sighed at his son " romeo, star told us that you were not with her is that true" night asked, romeo looked at the ground. star was a shiny umbreon, she is to be romeo's mate in the future and be future queen. but romeo hated her, he thought she was annoying and she never stopped bothering him.

" romeo she is to be your future mate, you can't avoid her forever" said rose. romeo groaned as he looked at his parents. " can't I at least have a chance to find my own mate" night and rose thought for a minute. rose sighed and looked at night. he returned his glance. " romeo, yes you can choose your own mate, but it must with in the next two months" romeo nodded. " thank you father, that's all I ask for" rose smiled. " you may go now".

romeo bowed once more and ran out the cave. were he was tackled by a shiny umbreon. " HI MY ROMEO" said the annoying voice. romeo opened his eyes and it was star. he pushed her off and sat up. she ran and nuzzled him. " how is my mate doing" she asked. but was pushed away by romeo. " star your not my mate" he said very angrily. but star only smiled." well the alphas said that in the future I _will _be your mate" she said with a smile. but romeo only scoffed. " well I just talked to them, they said I can now choose my mate, and its NOT you " romeo stated as he walked away with a shocked star behind him. he walked down the trail. and into the forest to clear his head.

XXX

at the espeon territory

A espeon jumped into the air and used shadow ball at a shiny espeon. it hit and the shiny espeon and she fell to the espeon walked to her and nudged her. " cordelia, are you ok " said the espeon to the shiny espeon. she nodded. " yeah, nice shot though juliet your training has improved" juliet smiled. "thanks cordelia" she jumped over cordelia and ran around. cordelia chuckled. " I swear you may be a espeon but you have the heart of a eevee" juliet laughed. "so what, I would rather stay a kid" she then ran off and jumped into the trees. juliet climbed higher and higher until she could see all of the espeon territory and beyond. " MAN YOUR FAST" said cordelia sitting next to her. " LADY JULIET" they turned there heads to a xatu flying to them. " lady Juliet, lord solar has request that you come see him" juliet looked at cordelia then to the xatu. she nodded" I'll be there in a minute then, till later cordelia" said juliet as she jumped to the next tree. she jumped to the next then to the ground. she ran to her fathers den, who was also the alpha. the center of the espeon territory was the same as the umbreons, except the cliffs were smaller and it let in more sunlight. juliet walked in her fathers cave. " juliet there you are there is something I must speak to you about"

Juliet nodded and sat in front of her father. " what is it father " Juliet asked. solar looked at the ground and spoke. " Juliet each day that passes you and I get older, but when I am gone you must lead, but you can't be a ruler unless you have a mate" Juliet gulped, she knew what he was talking about. " so there for, if you do not find a mate in the next two months, darean shall be your mate" Juliet was shocked. " WHAT !" she shouted so loud that it echoed through out the espeon territory. Juliet hated darean. darean liked Juliet only because she was pretty and the alphas daughter. he did not truly love her though, however solar thought otherwise. to him darean was the perfect espeon, that's only because he acted like a gentlemen around her father to impress him, so it was not much of a surprise that her father would pick him. " but why father" Juliet cried. solar sighed. " like I said Juliet, when i'm gone you must rule, but you can't rule on your own" Juliet was about to burst into tears.

" so you have two months to choose a mate, or darean will be your mate " said solar bowing his head nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks. " you may go now" Juliet raced out of the cave and down the path. she ran past cordelia. " JULIET WERE ARE YOU GOING" she called. juliet shouted back. " MY SECRET SPOT" Juliet shouted and ran down the trail.

XXX

with romeo

' _two months to find a mate, I hope I find one in time'_ romeo thought as he walked head was so full of thoughts that his head hurt from thinking of them .he stopped. he sniffed the air. it didn't smell like the umbreon territory. he froze. what if he was in the houndoom or mightyena territory, or worse he might be in the _espeon territory._ romeo froze and turned back the way he came and ran. he kept running and running. his mom and dad told him that the espeon are cruel and mean. they will attack without hesitation. romeo ran faster then stopped. he sniffed the air and saw he was back were he was before. he was truly frightened now. he ran and ran then used quick attack to go faster. he turned his head to the left because he thought he heard a noise. but when he turned he crashed head first into a tree. he stood and stumbled around. he walked backwards but felt no ground beneath him and he fell. he tumbled down and went flying and crashed to the ground hard.

he felt dazed. he heard waves crashing and smelt sea water. he opened his red orbs and raised his head. he looked around and gasped. it was a beach with white sand. the ocean was more blue than a vaporeon. he smiled as he tried to stand but fell back down. he looked at his front left leg. it was badly injured from the fall. he stood up wobbly. any smart umbreon would walk back. but something told him he could stay. so he walked on the beach. he never felt so calm and at peace. Romeo looked to the ocean and saw the sun get closer to the ocean. he turned and hopped on a log. he walked across it and looked around. but he lost footing and fell.

this time though he crashed into something. he opened his eyes. even though he was prepared to see this. it still scarred him. it was a espeon. Romeo jumped up and growled. the espeon did the same. her tail swishing back and forth. " who are you" growled the espeon. Romeo stood his ground. it was hard though because he was wounded. the espeon didn't look as if she wanted to attack. but Romeo shook his head at the thought '_no, she is a espeon, she won't hesitate to attack'_ but when he looked into her eyes. he saw... fear. but romeo shook it off and ran to her. he used quick attack. she dodged swiftly. he used shadow ball on her next but she dodged that also. Romeo was going to stop but thought if he did then she would attack. so he ran up to her and used iron tail. she couldn't dodge in time so she countered with her own iron tail. that went on for a while. but soon Romeo slipped up and was hit hard. he was scent flying and landed in the sand. he closed is eyes ready for her to kill him.

but when he opened his eyes she was standing there shaking. " oh no..." Romeo heard he mumble. he tried to stand but fell. she ran to him. " let me see your wound please" she asked. Romeo hesitated but let her look. she studied it. " i'll be right back" she said and ran into the forest. she came back with orans berries and a revival herb. she smashed up the revival herb and put it on his wound. " eat these they will return your strength" she said. romeo ate them and felt stronger. he stood up and looked at her. she looked back and smiled. " why did you help me" Romeo asked. the espeon looked at him. " well I couldn't just leave you there and there is no reason why I should hurt you so... yeah" she said. Romeo took a slight step to her. she took a small step back. " w-well the umbreon territory should be that way" she said pointing east. she then ran off into the woods. romeo stood there shocked. a _espeon. _the umbreons sworn enemies, helped him. he final turned and headed ack to his territory.

ME: ok guys thats the first chapter of this story hope you all liked it. please R&R


	2. Chapter 2 names are given

chapter 2 names are given

Juliet ran back to her territory as fast as she could. she had met a umbreon, and she helped him, any other espeon would have killed him. but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. something told her that she could trust him. she looked at the sky and saw the stars. '_oh no dads going to flip' _she thought as she ran faster. when she finally reached home it was dark and hardly any espeon were out. she reached her parents cave and fell breathless. her father walked out. " were have you been Juliet I was about to go look for you" he said disappointed. she stood up and bowed her head. " sorry I guess I lost track of time" she said. solar smiled. " its alright, just try to be more careful" he walked back into the cave. Juliet followed him inside. she walked to a small cave inside that was her room and layed down. she closed her eyes and thought of that umbreon. '_who was he' _ she thought. she shrugged at the thought. she sighed and soon sleep took over.

XXX

Romeo calmly walked back to his parents cave. since it was night they might not worry. Romeo walked on. thinking about that espeon that helped him. he was surprised that she did not kill him, his parents said that the espeon were cruel. but this one seemed the exact opposite. he looked up from his thoughts and saw benvolio. " Romeo, were have you been" he asked Romeo. benvolio gasped when he saw his friends wound. " ROMEO WHAT HAPPENED" he shouted. romeo looked down. could he tell him what happened. romeo thought then decided he could. romeo took a deep breath. " benvolio, have you ever met a espeon" benvolio looked confused then had a face of shock. " A ESPEON WAS IN OUR TERRITORY WE NEED TO TELL YOUR PARENTS" benvolio was about to run when Romeo grabbed him. " no benvolio I went out of the territory" envolio looked at him " then how did you get those wounds" he asked. " I lost footing while on a hill and fell. I crash landed on a beach, it seemed safe so I walked around but I tripped again and... crashed into a espeon" benvolio looked shocked once again at his friends words.

" so the espeon wounded you more" he asked. romeo sighed " no benvolio, in fact the espeon helped me" benvolio laughed. " nice joke romeo, a espeon would not help a umbreon" benvolio laughed more " well sorry but I must head off, till next time romeo" benvolio bowed and walked off. romeo sighed, even his best friend could not believe him. Romeo walked to his parents cave and saw every umbreon out. he walked inside and was greeted by his little sister jumping all over him. " HI BIG BWOTHER" she shouted hugging him. Romeo laughed and hugged her back. " lune your going to kill Romeo one day if you keep jumping on him like that" joked his mother. romeo flinched at the word kill. his mother walked to him and hugged him. but she saw his wound and gasped. " Romeo what happened" she asked. Romeo thought it better if he didn't tell them the truth. it would just make matters worse. " I slipped down a hill" his mother sighed. " for a second I thought a espeon might have attacked you" she said relieved. Romeo smiled and walked to his room in the cave. he hopped on his bed and curled up to sleep. dreaming of the espeon that helped him.

XXX

Juliet woke to the sun on her face. there was a small hole like window in her room. she stood and stretched. shaking her pelt she walked out of her cave. she was planning on training with Cordelia today. she ran down the path only to run into the espeon she hated the most. darean, he smiled at her. she held back a disgusted face. and just looked at him. " hello lady Juliet how about we go walk in the field and talk about our future" he asked. this time Juliet couldn't hold back her face of disgust. " sorry darean but we have no future" Juliet said. darean only chuckled. " of course we do, I am your mate" he said standing proud. Juliet smirked and stood tall " change of plans, my dad said I may now choose a mate, and it will NOT be you " Juliet walked off. proud of telling darean off. he stood there shocked. then growled. " you wanna play that way princess, then lets play" he said and walked off.

Juliet walked off to find Cordelia. she found her eating apples near an apple tree. " Cordelia, there you are, I was wondering if we could train some more today" Cordelia turned and smiled sadly. " sorry Juliet but I am busy" Juliet bowed her head " oh... well i'll see you later than" Juliet said sadly walking away. she decided to walk to the beach, her secret place. she stopped in her tracks. what if that umbreon was there. she then thought for a minute. '_well he saw me there so maybe he thinks its espeon territory' _deciding that its safe she ran down the trail to the beach. she reached the beach and looked out to the ocean. it seemed endless. she ran onto the beach and pranced around. she remembered when her mother used to bring her here when she was a eevee.

_flashback _

_" mommy where are we going" asked a little eevee named Juliet. an older espeon , known as queen sunbeam, looked down at her daughter and smiled. " you will see" she said and grabbed the eevee and put her on her back. the eevee giggled with joy as the espeon ran full speed down the trail. the eevee laughed more and more as the espeon ran. queen sunbeam finally stopped and walked to a bush. " you ready,Juliet " little Juliet nodded her head as sunbeam moved the bushes to show a beautiful beach. the sand was a brilliant white. the eevee gasped and jumped of her mothers back and ran to play in the sand. sunbeam laughed and joined her. they rolled and play all day. _

_" mommy, who else knows of this place" asked the eevee who was curled up next to her mother. sunbeam smiled. " no one else does, its our special place, OK " she said nuzzling the small eevee. the eevee yawned big and fell asleep. sunbeam laughed as she looked out at the ocean that seemed endless. everday since, sunbeam and Juliet would come to the beach to play and hang out. that was until Juliets mom died. _

_end of flashback _

Juliet smiled at the memory of her and her mother. tears fell as she remembered her. Juliet wiped them away and kept walking down the path. she saw a log and hopped on it. she sat down and closed her eyes and listened to the waves. she smelt the see water. but she smelt something else. it smelt like... umbreon. her eyes shot open and she looked to he right. there was the umbreon she had saw yesterday. '_whats he doing here' _she thought.

XXX

few minutes before

Romeo trotted down the path he went down yesterday. he decided to see if that espeon would be there. he wanted to be friends with her. she had helped him so she can't be all bad. he sniffed around and picked up the scent of the beach. he smiled and ran fast to the beach he was at just a day before. he reached a small hill and saw the beach. it was even more amazing at this spot. he closed his eyes and felt the wind through his fur. he smiled. this feeling... it was if everything was at peace. he listened to the pounding waves and smelt the sea water. but he smelt something else also. his eyes shot open, it was a espeon scent. he darted down the hill and ran over the sand.

he ran faster over the white sandy beach. he finally stopped and saw her. she looked beautiful with the sun shining on her pelt. they Jewel on her forehead sparkled in the sunlight. he saw her take a deep breath through her nose. but a few seconds after her eyes shot open and she turned to Romeo. Romeo looked back and they locked eyes for a few seconds before she stood to run away. " WAIT, don't leave please, I won't hurt you, I promise" Romeo said, she looked at him and she seemed to relax. " one question, is this espeon territory" Romeo asked bravely. the espeon shook her head. " no this is free land, it has no territory" she spoke softly. her voice was sweet as honey to Romeo. " may I ask... what is your name" the espeon asked. Romeo looked at her and smiled. " my name is romeo" he said standing tall. she laughed and jumped off the log and to Romeo. " my name is Juliet" she said. Romeo smiled " Juliet..." he repeated. " the name suits you" Juliet turned red and looked away. " no... not at all really"

Romeo chuckled at Juliet. she looked at him and smiled. they looked into each others eyes for a few solid minutes. Romeo felt something bubble up inside him. he didn't know what it was though. " hey wanna see something" Romeo asked. Juliet thought for a minute then finally nodded. Romeo turned and ran with Juliet close behind. he climbed up the hill he was on before. she climbed up also and looked out. she gasped at how it looked from up there. " wow... I have been coming here since I was a kit and never saw it at this angle" Juliet whispered. Romeo smiled. they sat there for a while . enjoying the view. Juliet then stood. " i'm sorry but I must be heading home now" she said sadly. Romeo seemed a little sad to but stood also. " how about we meet here again, at the same time" Juliet thought for a minute then smiled. " OK, I look forward to it" she said with a smile and turned and ran down the sandy beach. Romeo smiled warmly, something about her made Romeo's heart flutter. he looked to the beach once more before turning and trotting down trail.

me: ok that's it for this chapter. sorry if its short. please R&R


	3. Chapter 3 truth behind the names

chapter 3 truth behind names

Juliet ran down the trail. with a wide smile on her face, she new his name, Romeo, she ran faster hoping to make it home before the sun went down. she slowed to a walk. she saw that she actually had more time then she thought. she walked down the trail and saw darean once again. she then turned her head away, darean grabbed her shoulder and made her look at him. " I talked with your father, he said that you will spend a day with me, I would hope it to be tommorrow " he then let her go and walked away with his tail held high. she just shook her head and walked on, she wanted to talk to Cordelia about this. just on cue she saw her by another tree resting. Juliet ran up to her and Cordelia raised her head and smiled. " hello Juliet, I'm sorry I never got to train with you today" she said. Juliet smiled. " no need because something happened today, but you have to promise not to tell anyone" Cordelia sat up and nodded. Juliet took a deep breath. " I ... met a umbreon" Cordelia looked at her dead in the eye. " he didn't hurt you right" Juliet shook her head. " I met him yesterday and he wounded, so I helped him. I went back today. and he was there" Juliet rambled on and on until she finished, Cordelia smiled. " so are you going to meet him tommorrow" she asked. Juliet nodded." i'm going to try, but darean wants to have a day with me, he just doesn't understand I don't like him" Cordelia sighed and put a paw on her shoulder. " keep trying, hopefully he will understand"

Juliet smiled and nodded to her friend. " thank you Cordelia, You truly are a friend" Cordelia smiled and turned, " race you back" she said getting ready. Juliet laughed and did the same " YOUR ON" she yelled and ran, Cordelia laughed and ran with her friend. they raced like old times, yelling and laughing like little eevees. they raced to the alphas cave. Juliet won, they both fell, breathless and laughing. Juliet stood and stretched. Cordelia did also. " nice race, Juliet your a lot faster" Cordelia complimented. Juliet smiled and hugged her friend. " thanks for listening " she said. Cordelia smiled " your welcome, now I must head home before my mother throws a fit" Juliet giggled and nodded. " goodbye, till later" Cordelia bowed and turned to walk to her cave. Juliet walked into her own and saw her father was out. she trotted to the small table that was made of rock, she saw a basket of fruits and took one. she sat alone as she chewed it.

finishing she went to her room and brushed down her fur, she looked out the hole that was like a window in her room, she watched the sun set. she smiled and walked to her bed and curled in a ball. sighing she couldn't wait to see Romeo again.

XXX

Romeo smiled as he walked down the trail to his den. he liked that espeon, she was different. not like star who is sometimes a little brat. he chuckled and walked a little faster. he then heard rustling behind him and he turned. he new who it was, he launched at the bushes and pinned down his best friend Benvolio. " 1 point for me" Romeo said. Benvolio laughed and pushed his friend off. " Romeo where have you been, star has been bugging me on where you were" Romeo sighed, star would never give up. and right then and there they both heard a voice shout from behind them. " ROMEO!" they both turned and saw star running full speed at Romeo. " good luck pal" whispered Benvolio stepping back.

Romeo was tackled to the ground by star. they rolled and star held Romeo down. she tried nuzzling him, but he kept pushing her away. " what are you doing star" Romeo growled through his teeth. star smiled. " well your my mate" she said again. Romeo pushed her off. and glared at her. " I said your NOT my mate" he growled once more. but star laughed once again. " I know your kidding Romeo" Star giggled. Romeo sighed '_is she that obsessed __with me ' _thought Romeo. he sighed again and started walking, with star following him while attacking him with questions of there _future_. Romeo reached his den and was glad to have " well I'm home so I guess you should be going"

star only smiled and nuzzled him. " well i'm your mate so this is my home also" she said. Romeo pushed her off roughly. " ENOUGH, STAR I'M NOT YOUR MATE" Romeo yelled, Star flinched but spoke " you are funny Romeo, I do have to leave though. my mom is going to teach me how to be alpha" she turned and trotted off with her tail held high. Romeo sighed and walked higher up the cliff. since its night a umbreon is going to be out. he climbed as high as he could, he lay down and looked at the stars. for some reason he imagined the espeon sleeping next to him. it was a strange feeling, he only saw her a few hours ago and yet he missed her with all his heart. he racked his brain around to figure out why he felt this way. but he didn't...,. well at least not yet.

XXX

Juliet woke to the sun on her face. she smiled feeling its warmth. she stretched and shook her pelt. she went to brush her fur and walked out to see her father " good morning father" greeted Juliet. solar smiled and walked to his daughter. " Juliet Darean has requested that you spend the day with him" juliet sighed. " sorry dad but I made plans today. and being the _gentlemen _he is he should understand" Juliet said, solar smiled. " alright I will tell him" solar walked out the cave. " I won't be back till tommorrow, something has come up so I have to go. be good my daughter" solar turned and hopped down the rocky cliff and walked off with 2 other espeon.

she walked out and sat at the mouth of the cave and looked over the field, she saw eevee playing around and having fun. she smiled at the scene and stayed that way for a few minutes. then she heard darean. she turned her head. she stood to walk the other way but darean stopped her " well are you ready to spend a da with your mate" he said. Juliet stood and looked at him " sorry but i'm busy" she turned to walk but he jumped in front of her showing his teeth. " let's get on thing straight Juliet, you WILL be my mate" he stepped closer and Juliet got in a defensive stance. " who said you will" she growled back. he smiled " I will make sure no espeon here will be your mate, and that you will have no choice but to be mine" he snapped at her. but she dodged. " really... well see about that" she used a shadow ball to block his vision as she ran down the cliff and to the beach.

she ran faster until she knew for sure that he was not following her. she sighed and walked down the path. she at least had meeting Romeo to look forward to.

XXX

Romeo was running down the path faster and faster. star would not leave him alone. " ROMEO, MY LOVE" she shouted. he dived down a hill and jumped into the bushes. hiding he listened closely. " where did he go, I'll find him later" she said and walked up the path. Romeo peeked his head out. when he was sure she was gone he hopped out and ran down the path. he was hoping to see Juliet there. he had a urgent need to see her. he didn't know why though. he saw a hill and ran up it and saw the beach once again, its deep blue water, and amazing white sand. he lay down on the nice warm sand and closed his eyes. he did not sleep for fear she would not see him there. after a few minutes though he felt the presence of another. he raised his head up and looked around.

he heard nothing, he stood and arched his back. his eyes scanned the bushes and trees. he relaxed and turned, but when he did he heard a twig snap, he turned and growled loudly. he then heard twig after twig snap all around him. he thought he was surrounded, then a flash of pink tackled him to the soft white sand. he opened his eyes and saw a laughing Juliet. Romeo smiled at her and pushed her off gently. she got off and smiled warmly. " sorry, I saw you there and couldn't help myself" Romeo smiled and walked to her. " its OK, you scared me a little though" Juliet giggled, then looked down. " are you OK " he asked. she sighed " no, my father said that I have two months to find a mate, and if I don't then I have to wed the most mean, awful, and cruel espeon I ever met" Romeo nodded.

" yeah, my parents are saying I have two months to find a mate and if i don't I have to wed the most annoying umbreon I ever known" Juliet laughed slightly. then Romeo realised something. " you said your dad what about your mom" he asked. Juliet looked at him and looked down. " she... died... and I feel blame for it" out of instinct Romeo pulled her into his embrace.

_flashback _

_little Juliet ran ahead of her mother. her brown fur flowing as she ran up a trail. sunbeam called to her. but Juliet would not listen she loved to run and play. she hopped on a tree and climbed up high. but when she did she came face to face with a gligar. it hissed and slashed at her. it hit Juliet and she fell down. but her mother caught her between her forked_ t_ail. she then saw a arbok slither around her, she had run into the venom tribe. they were ruthless killers and showed no mercy. a seviper snapped at sunbeam. but she dodged and ran. while holding a scarred Juliet in her forked tail, she ran and came across a a small cliff. she set down little Juliet and stood to protect her_

_" Juliet I'm going to throw you to the other side. go back to the territory and stay there" she whispered to her kit, Juliet cried a little, clinging to her mother. " NO I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU" she cried, the poison types surrounding them. " listen no matter what, don't blame yourself for this, remember I will always love you" she kissed her on the forehead and threw her across the cliff to the other side. _

_sunbeam turned and fought against the venom tribe, Juliet ran back to get her father, but when they returned... it was to late.. _

_end of flashback _

Juliet cried slightly as she told him what happened. Romeo listened but then realised something. " wait... your moms name is sunbeam" Juliet looked at him. " yes" Romeo stood. " sunbeam is the espeon alpha... if your her daughter then..." Juliet stood also and looked at him. she bowed her head and looked down, " yes... I am the alphas daughter, you can leave I don't mind" she turned her back to him. but Romeo sat next to her and nudged her. " its OK, cause... I am the alphas son" she gasped and looked at him. he smiled a little. she smiled back and leaned her head on his shoulder. he rested his head on hers. " can... we still be friends" Juliet asked quietly. Romeo nodded and looked at her she looked back at him and smiled. they stood there in each others company. enjoying each other, for even though they didn't know it, they both truly loved each other.

me: sorry this chapter was so short, anyway please R&R


	4. Chapter 4 love is confessed

chapter 4 love is confessed

3 weeks later

Juliet ran through the obstacle course. she jumped over rock after rock, ran swiftly through tree to tree. she was training right now, since she is going to be alpha she needs to know how to fight. and to fight you need skill, and to have skill you must train. she ran faster. a log came swinging down at her. she jumped and broke it with iron tail. she kept running, dodging all attacks with great skill. she came to the end and stopped shaking her pelt her father and walked to her while Cordelia jumped on her hugging her tight. " YOU WERE AWESOME JULIET" she shouted. Juliet laughed and hugged her friend. solar walked up to Juliet. " well done my daughter." he said also hugging her. Juliet looked at the sky and smiled. " could i go, there was something I wanted to do" solar nodded, Cordelia winked, she new were Juliet was going. Juliet bowed and ran down the trail again.

it was been 3 weeks since she first met Romeo. her life has been so much happier now that he was in her life. after the second week she found out she loved him. she didn't know if he did to her though. she ran faster wanting to see him. she finally ran up a hill and saw the beach. she ran down it as fast as a Arrow. her fur flying like the mane of a horse. she ran faster. she stopped when she saw Romeo running also. he stopped and walked to her.

"hey Juliet" said Romeo stopping in front of her. she smiled " hey Romeo". just as she was going to walk to the water. Romeo stopped her. " hey Juliet, can you come with me. there is somewhere I want to take you" she thought then smiled " OK" she said. Romeo smiled and turned to the trees and ran, Juliet smiled and ran after him. then Romeo stopped. " we should be careful we are near the umbreon territory" he said. Juliet nodded and followed him as they made there way through thick trees and bushes. then they came to a stone slab.

Romeo leaned on the slab and it moved. Juliet walked in and Romeo. Romeo followed her in and closed the slab. Juliet bumped into the wall. " I can't see" she felt something curl around her tail and blushed it was Romeo's tail. " stay next to me" he said. because he was a umbreon his eyes were built to see in the dark. he walked with Juliet right up against him. Romeo smiled as she got closer to him. he reached vines and looked at Juliet. " here it is my lady" he said. Romeo reached out a paw and moved it away. the sight took away Juliet's breath. it was a small field. there was a cliff that completely surrounded the field. there was a river through it and a water fall on the left. in the field was full of flowers of all kinds.

" its... beautiful" she said. romeo looked at her " you sure are" Juliet looked at Romeo and he turned away blushing. shesmiled and saw the lake and pushed him in the lake. he umped out and looked at her. she was laughing. he smiled and tackled her. she dodged. but he turned and tackled her and they both landed in the water. they laughed and splashed each other. Juliet ran and jumped at Romeo. they were launched out of the lake and Romeo landed on top of her. they looked into each others eyes. Romeo smiled and nuzzled her head a little before he got up and brought her back up with him. he sat her down. " look over there" he said pointing at the sky. she looked and right then and there a firework went off. Juliets eyes went wide. fireworks kept going off. after a few minutes they ended.

" I heard that fireworks were being fired tonight. and figured out this place would have a perfect view for it" he said smiling. '_that smile... he makes me feel like i'm wanted'_ Juliet threw herself at romeo. he caught her and buried his nose in her pink fur. she couldn't hold back her words any more. " I love you Romeo" Juliet whispered in his ear. Romeo froze at the words he Just heard. the words we was going to say to her, she just said them. he pulled back to look into her eyes. he smiled and kissed her. her eyes widened but soon kissed back. after a few seconds they both pulled away. romeo looked into her eyes once again. " I love you to Juliet" he said. her eyes lit up like the fireworks they saw just a few minutes ago. Romeo pulled her into a hug and lay down. Juliet giggled as she snuggled closer to Romeo. he held her tail in his and rested his head on her neck.

she smiled as her eyelids fell, she new her father would be mad. but right now it didn't matter to her.

XXX

Romeo opened his eyes. he saw he was holding Juliet. he smiled and pulled her closer. he loved her and she loved him. but because of this war there love was forbidden. but he didn't care. he loved her and even if the world hates him he will still love her. he heard her yawn as he saw her eyes open. he nuzzled her lovingly and she did the same. " morning, my love" he said still nuzzling her. she giggled " you to" she stood and stretched, he stood and did the same. he didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to. she looked at the sky. " my father is going to flip" she said. Romeo walked next to her. " don't worry I won't let that happen" he said, she giggled and nuzzled him. " I know" he smiled and nuzzled back. he walked to the stone slab and moved it. " Romeo, could we come back here one day" Juliet asked.

Romeo smiled. " of course" he said as they walked down the path back to the beach. the whole time they were holding each others tails. when they reached the beach Juliet reluctantly let go of his tail. she nuzzled him and held him tight. he did the same. " I know, but don't worry I will see you tommorrow. I promise" he whispered in her ear. she smiled and looked at him. " I know but... I don't want to wait till tommorrow." she said with tears falling. he licked them away. " I know, I don't either. but we have to" he said. she nodded and nuzzled him one last time. then she turned and ran down the beach. the minute she left though, Romeo felt empty. he sighed and turned to run down the path and head home.

what they didn't know though was that a pair of eyes was watching them. it growled loudly as it pawed the ground. " You will be my mate Juliet" it said as the figure ran back down the trail.

Me: thats it for this chapter. sorry its so short =.='. oh well, R&R PLEASE


End file.
